The Only Thing I Care About
by NightHorrors
Summary: The idea that popped up into my head while I was reading Beauty Pop for the Sixth time stated: What if B.P was more action based?   Then this was born! If you like it I'll write more, probably. Will be Narumi X Kiri later on.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty Pop, for if I did things like this would happen more often._

_YO! The idea for this fanfiction came from my step mom forcing hours and hours of Twilight movies onto me, I'm so tired! I always pictured Kiri as a hidden badass anyways, so we'll see how this works out._

_**WARNING**: Nothing like **Twilight** ( Twatlight ), but does contain vampires, wolfs, and romance._

* * *

><em>Written for everybody who wants Beauty Pop to be more paranormal, or actiony. May contain OC's<em>

Kyoshika ran thourgh a green entanglement of bushes, trees, and vines. A large gash was open and bleeding on his right leg, and his shirt torn halfway open showing a large assortment of scars.

Panting loudly he ran right into a nearby cave that was covered by ivory vines with white flowers that decorated them beautifuly.

He ran right in the hideout, coating the pale flowers with his dripping blood.

Exhausted, he sat down in the pitch-black cave gathering his thoughts and steadying his rushing breath. Outside he heard the creatures that were chasing him run by the cave, not even thinking about looking in there.

As he tried to tend to his gashes and wounds one thought stayed urgent in his mind:

* * *

><em>'I have to warn her.' <em>He dashed out of the cave leaving the crimson stained flowers in his wake.

**Meanwhile**

"Wahhhh! Naru-naru! When are we getting to the hotel I'm so hungry!" A starved Kei shouted out in the middle of the forest maze the S.P seemed to be currently stuck in.

"Stop calling me that!" A more than aggravated Narumi said to Kei, "Also, I don't even know where we are, much less when were getting to the hotel!" With that final sentence he kicked Kei into a tree.

Kazuhiko pushed up his nerd glasses and said, "We seem to be lost, and since my phone or my laptop isn't getting a signal at all, were going to be stuck here for a while."

After that sudden disaster news everybody started to panic, Kanako started to worry nervously, Taruto and Kei started screaming, Seki said 'sorry' for what seemed like a mile a minute, Iori, who didn't know what to do, just started to spray perfume everywhere, and Kazuhiko just talked with Narumi on how to resolve the issue currently at hand.

Kiri, as indifferent as always just stood off to the side, and sniffed the air worryingly. Nobody noticed except Kei though, but he just pushed it aside and started screaming again.

"Kyoshika," Kiri said under her breath with a tint of sadness.

Everybody stopped what they were doing and immediately looked at Kiri.

"What was that Puffy-head?" Narumi said.

"Oh, it's nothing." Kiri said, mentally shaking off all of the worry she had for the possibly dying stranger.

Just then before everyone started off their individual panicking activities said stranger landed down right infront of them.

The members turned their heads to observe the mysterious boy in front of them.

He had red-orange hair that looked like it's owner tried to comb it down but it spiked up instead. He had a white shirt stained with red that was half torn showing them 5 scars, two of which were formed in an X, and one still bleeding horribly. His blue jeans were just as stained and had a huge nasty looking gash on the left leg. His face looked bruised and exhausted. Whoever had done this to him did it real good.

Shocked, nobody was able to speak or utter a word, Seki didn't even say 'sorry' once.

The boy who looked not one year older than Chisami spotted Kiri off to the side. He smiled, showing that his teeth were also blood red, probably because he threw up the majority of his remaining blood.

Kiri's eyes widened to the point dinner plates.

"K-kyo?" She muttered with shock.

Kyoshika nodded slowly, fell to his knees, and crashed to the ground. Making the leafs and other foliage underneath him rustle.

Somewhere a breeze blew making the crimson covered flowers scatter of their vines and were carried across the wind.

Soooo...how'd ya like it? R&R and mabye I'll write more.


End file.
